


give me the way but not the means

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been having some problems trying to assemble her lightsaber and it's been keeping her up at night; it's also been keeping up Finn who can't help but wonder what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me the way but not the means

“Rey?” Finn asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and Rey could tell that he was still not fully awake.

 

She looked down at her hands where the glow of the crystal she was trying to use to create her lightsaber was shining brightly.

 

“Did I wake you?” She asked apologetically, lowering her hands and the glow dimed as the crystal and lightsaber parts she’d been trying to assemble falter in the air.

 

Finn shook his head but he yawned and Rey tried to hide her smile amusement. He took a seat next to her, his shoulder brushing hers and he blinked at the pieces floating in the air.

 

“Still at it?” It’s a rhetorical question and perhaps from anyone else Rey would have gotten annoyed but she sighed instead and looked back miserably at the pieces.

 

A week ago Luke instructed her to make her own lightsaber, a training practice of sorts with only the barest of instructions and at the time she’d been ecstatic to try it but now after days where the pieces just didn’t seem to go together right she was beginning to feel frustrated.

 

“I just can’t get it right.” She admitted and next to her Finn hums, his head falling a little on her shoulder which is telling to how tired he truly is.

 

“Is this because of Kylo Ren?”

 

The question makes her wince and though Finn can’t see it from where he’s looking he seems to be able to tell anyway because his hand reached out to find hers, slipping his fingers in between the spaces.

 

“Your powers not the same.” Finn promised, “I saw what he could do and what you do, completely different.”

 

Rey snickered a little, “It’s a bit the same. It’s all the Force.” She said, sighing.

 

“Yeah but you use yours for good. To help people.” Finn broke off into another yawn. “You do what feels right.”

 

The pieces in her hands don’t feel the same way and Rey bit her lip and she tried to think what she was missing, shutting her eyes and considering Finn’s words.

 

She heard Finn breathing next to her, it evening out until she’s certain he’s asleep with his head on her shoulder and she smiled to herself and tried not to move least she wake him. She carefully let go of his hand to raise it and try again at her objective. Branching out with her powers she took in the rest of her room on the Falcon into consideration.

 

It was right across the hall from Finn’s and she had forgotten to shut the door, hence why he’d been woken by the light, in the corner right next to the door is her staff. When Kylo Ren had taken her she had left it on the Falcon but when she had arrived back she had found it in the room Finn had claimed for sleep while she’d been gone, keeping the only reminder of her close to him – or so she had assumed. When she asked Finn about it later he had stumbled over an explanation and distracted her with a talk about what his new duties as a member of the Resistance were.

 

Using the Force she summoned the metal staff closer, her senses feeling every notch and curve on it. Without thinking much, just following her instincts, she took it apart, slipping the metal casing off at the top and placing the crystal inside. The other pieces fitted in afterwards, slotting in both ends of the staff until everything was back together again with the staff shortened just a little to accommodate for the changes.

 

Sweat trickled on her neck as she concentrated, opening her eyes to look at the completed piece. In the middle of her staff now was a switch, the ends looked relatively the same but she knew the insides were completely different now and the thought made her chuckle a little that that was how she herself felt lately.

 

It floated down into her hand and she carefully angled it away from her and Finn and hit the switch. The ends of the staff turned on a brilliant glow of purple, the blades of a lightsaber.

 

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned to face Finn, seeing him crack open his eyes a little as the sudden change of light.

 

He jumped a little when he saw the staff floating and the blades coming out of it, his mouth falling open in amazement before he turned to Rey and excitedly yelled, “You did it!”

 

“I did it,” She said back, grinning widely and the staff floated in the air as she let go to let out a whoop of victory and pull Finn into a hug.

 

Down the hall they heard an annoyed groan from Chewbacca and Rey winced, reaching out with the Force to shut the door so they didn’t wake him even more.

 

When she pulled back she reached up to where the staff was still in midair to shut the blade off, feeling suddenly exhausted and drained, and it fell to the ground with a clang.

 

“It looks like the proper weapon for a Jedi,” Finn said idly, scratching at his cheek, “Nothing like a sith warrior.”

 

She knew the point he was making and smiled, “You were right. It’s not the same.” She glanced at her staff, a strange mixture of her life before and her life now.

 

“Just don’t go chasing me with it,” Finn teased and Rey huffed a little, rolling her eyes.

 

“We didn’t know why you were wearing that jacket,” She shot back, “Really you could have been anyone.”

 

She smiled at the memory of how they first met, how much she’d come to appreciate the man she’d knocked down into the sand all those months ago on Jakku.

 

“We could always go back there and-”

 

“We are never going back to Jakku.” Finn deadpanned, frowning and Rey started to giggle at his expression.

 

“Just a suggestion, Finn.” She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek and then settled down to rest her head on his shoulder.

 

Next to her Finn mumbled something about ‘awful ideas’ and nudged her lightly.

 

“The floor’s not a great place to sleep.” He said and Rey nodded sleepily in agreement.

 

Somehow they shuffled onto her bed, pooling into it in a mess of tired limbs, curling into each other and shutting their eyes.

 

Behind her her staff lay innocuously on the floor, the power that it held dormant until Rey would need it.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought and inched closer to Finn. The muscles of his arm bunched slightly under her head where she lay and smiled, thinking that Finn had a dormant power of his own.


End file.
